Peer-to-peer wireless screencasting enables wireless delivery of audio and video to or from desktops, tablets, mobile phones, and other devices. An example of peer-to-peer screencasting is Miracast, which is a standard that uses Wi-Fi Direct connections like Bluetooth. Miracast can enable displaying video from a phone or tablet on a television, sharing a laptop display with a conference room projector, and watching live programs from a home cable box on a laptop. One pertinent specification is the Wi-Fi Display technical specification version 1.0.0, available from the Wi-Fi Alliance Technical Committee, Wi-Fi Display Technical Task Group, dated 2012, however, other specifications may also be applicable.
A peer-to-peer screencasting technique may allow a portable device or computer to securely send high definition (HD) or ultra high definition video to another device via a wireless connection using the High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection system, called HDCP2, pursuant to the Interface Independent Adaption specification, revision 2.2, dated Oct. 16, 2012, available from Digital Content Protection LLC. HDCP2 is a link protection protocol to authenticate two wirelessly connected devices. HDCP2 encrypts video and audio data to ensure confidentiality of data.
The HDCP2 link has two constituent links including a unidirectional high speed stream transporting audio/visual content and a lower speed bidirectional link used for controlling status. Video in an HDCP transmitter, together with any associated audio or data streams, is carried as an Motion Picture's Experts Group (MPEG) packetized elementary stream (PES). Each PES stream is encrypted.